The One Way Train to Fun
by Noelle-Tomlinson21
Summary: had to write this for school in 7th grade, liked how it turned out so decided to put it up! This is what happens if there was a chapter in-between chapter 16 and 17! Disclaimer!


*Disclaimer!

The One Way Train to Fun

Tom awoke in the morning a bit sleepy; he didn't have a good night's sleep on his newly made grass bed. Huck's snores were almost loud enough to shake the trees; all that smoking pipe clogs your windpipe. All the animals were gathered within a few yards of them, each making their own unique sounds in response to Huck's snoring which they mistook as a mating call, but they were long gone now, at the crack of dawn they finally gave up.

Suddenly, Huck sat up, looked around and mumbled something. Tom wasn't surprised had been up half the night and Huck got a full night's sleep.

"Ee hhungrii?" he paused for a moment.

"Aou?" then Huck started coughing and gagging. After a couple of minutes of watching Huck fail miserably at getting something out from his mouth, Joe sat up and pried it from Huck's teeth. It was white with a little gray here and there. It was soaking wet and clearly worn out- it was Tom's sock.

Tom had stuffed it in Huck's mouth to stop the awfully annoying loud snoring. They got up and cleaned camp, they didn't usually clean camp-or at all for that matter, but they felt like it was time for a change.

A couple minutes later, tom was trying to put out the fire, past them marched an endless line of marching ants. The ants didn't spare a thought about Tom, Joe or even Huck who smelled strongly of his pipe, but it didn't matter what you smelled like when you were on a deserted island with your best friends.

The leader ant marched and marched over the big hills and out of view, but still-the line kept going.

Tom and Joe couldn't seem to tear their eyes from the tiny, marching, black insects. Huck wasn't interested. He saw ants almost every day while walking aimlessly around during school hours. Huck hated ants, when he sometime slept by the old, beat up shed; ants would climb and crawl all over him. They tickled his sides and stole his food.

Tom racked his brain for what the ants might mean, "inchworms-no-dead cats-nah-marbles-yea right"

Hmmmm….

"I reckon that this must mean….that we…. Follow it!" tom said sounding a bit unsure himself, but despite the protests coming from Huck they strode alongside the ants.

"Come on Huck, maybe it will lead somewhere." Joe was tired with Huck's attitude. Joe marched in a line behind tom, being careful not to step on the ants. Huck trudged behind. He was more afraid of the ants than he hated them, but tom and Joe needn't know that. The ants were vicious toward Huck, nor Tom or Joe, just Huck. He had about 15 small scars on his belly from when the ants that Huck tried to shew away when he was little bit him. Most people thought ants were harmless and couldn't hurt a fly. But that wasn't the case according to Huck. Mostly he kept the scars to himself, he tried to tell some schoolboys about it once but they just said:" he's crazy; ants can't bite, even if they did you're a loser for getting bitten by one." Tom and Joe knew too, and didn't make a big deal out of it-they actually believed them.

"Where we goin, Tom?"

"We follow ta ants, Joe." They walked in silence a bit longer. The only sound was their padded footsteps on the ground and the rustling of leaves on the branched in the wind. Soon they could hear the waves slapping against the shore. They got excited; they never explored this part of the island before.

Tom started running, obnoxious to get to the water. One by one, each fell into a sprint, no one wanted to get left behind. Still all they could see was blue, green, brown; up straight, down; sky, leaves, ground. No ocean. Finally tom broke free from the plants and stopped, sending Huck and Joe crashing into toms back. Then they all tumbled down the slope to the shore. They got up all sandy and ran into the ice cold water. The water on this side of the island was clear and had a light tinge to it. On the other side it was dark and it wasn't clear. They got used to the water quickly and soon were drenched.

"Hey, Joe?"

"Yea?"

"I reckon I can lick ya, both ya."

"In what?"

"A splash fight!" Tom finished with an evil grin. Then they were off, tumbling, and trying to get each other off guard. Water was flying everywhere. All the fish scattered as the runaways plowed through the water laughing happily like they didn't have a care in the world. Too much pressure had been laid on their little shoulders lately, it felt good for them to let go and have fun, that's what a boy should be doing instead of worrying about when your next meal will be, or a murderer out to get you, or maybe getting licked.

When the boys got tired they laying the sand and bathe in the sunlight.

Looking around tom spotted something. It didn't seem as noticeable earlier because they were too busy playing. But now, in full view, everyone could see it clearly.

"Hey! Huck, Joe- LOOK!" as both boys turned their heads they saw what tom was pointing too. A small island, about a few hundred feet away. The sand was a clean crème color, the palm trees were beautiful in the sun, coconuts were scattered across the shore and a few feet away from the island, for dolphins were playing.

"Come on, let's go." So they got up off the sand and swam. At first it was easy, they slices through waves as they were strolling down the street on a cool day. But then it got harder, the waves got rough and it was tough to keep their own heads above water. Then, finally they reached it, the tiny island looked huge up close and it seemed as if there were a lot more of everything. The dolphins were playing cheerfully, leaping into the air.

Huck seemed drawn to the blue sea creatures, they were friendly to Huck, not so many people were. He wadded out to them, Tom and Joe followed cautiously behind him. Within a few inches of the dolphin's nose, Huck stuck his hand out. She nudged the hand around to her fin, then she took off with Huck still in tow, hanging on like a piggyback ride, Tom and Joe followed. It felt well, the wind in their hair, the water being sprayed in their faces, it was a beautiful ride.

I was long before they got back to camp, it was late and the pirates were running on fumes to get them to their beds, but there was nothing like a great day with your friends. Soon each fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams of dolphins and ants, but in the back of their minds, they wondered what was going on at home.


End file.
